<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here With Me by Heavenli24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359303">Here With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24'>Heavenli24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU S4, Alternate Universe, F/M, Logan &amp; Veronica AU Week 2020, S4 fix-it, lv au week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Veronica and Logan's reunion in S4. For VM AU Week Day 7: Domestic LoVe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LV AU WEEK 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the LoVe reunion and relationship dynamic I wanted to see in S4. In this AU, Logan is still a fighter pilot and has just got back from a full 6-month deployment on an aircraft carrier. There are no bombings. The story also mentions characters introduced in my Second Chances series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pony practically pounces on Veronica as she opens the door to the apartment. With a grin, she crouches down to greet her big, black furball, letting Pony lick her chin enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"Hey girl! What are you so happy about today?"</p>
<p>She glances to her left, sees the large military duffle on the floor, and her eyes widen in surprise and delight.</p>
<p>"Daddy's home?!"</p>
<p>"He sure is," comes a familiar voice to her right.</p>
<p>Veronica looks up to see Logan leaning against the wall leading to the hallway, arms crossed over his chest and a wide smile on his face. He's dressed in sweatpants and a white t-shirt, his feet bare and his hair damp from the shower.</p>
<p>"Logan!"</p>
<p>Veronica is on her feet in a flash, kicking the door closed behind her as she runs to him. He barely has time to unfold his arms before she's barrelling into him, flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a heated kiss. He chuckles against her mouth, uttering a quick, "Good to see you, too," before his hands curve around her bottom and he lifts her up with ease. Her legs come around his hips instinctively as he spins them, pressing her up against the wall.</p>
<p>They kiss for several long seconds, as Veronica reacquaints herself with his mouth, his broad shoulders, the heady scent of his cologne, and the very familiar hardness pressing against her centre.</p>
<p>"God," she manages when they finally part and Logan dips his head, kissing along her clavicle. "I've missed you."</p>
<p>"Me too," he murmurs, his breath warm against her skin. "So much."</p>
<p>She sinks her fingers into the short hair at the nape of his neck. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home today?"</p>
<p>"I didn't know for sure," he says, tightening his grip on her butt as his hips surge forward, causing her to gasp with pleasure as he slides intimately against her. "Didn't wanna get your hopes up."</p>
<p>He kisses his way up to her earlobe, and Veronica tilts her head to give him better access. "How did you get back to Neptune?"</p>
<p>"Caught a ride with Chaos," he mutters, before pulling her earlobe between his lips.</p>
<p>She sighs, her eyes sliding closed and her body shuddering as he releases her earlobe and goes for the sensitive spot just behind her ear.</p>
<p>"How long have you been home?" she asks, when her eyes flutter open again.</p>
<p>With a soft, amused snort, Logan lifts his head, looking down at her. "Hey, Veronica?"</p>
<p>"Uh huh?"</p>
<p>"Fuck now, talk later, okay?"</p>
<p>Her stomach muscles clench in response, heat pooling between her legs, and she bites her lip in anticipation.</p>
<p>"Okay." She nods eagerly.</p>
<p>With a satisfied grin, he tightens his grip on her and lifts her away from the wall, carrying her across the room and setting her down in front of the couch. Veronica reaches for his shirt immediately, tugging it up and over his head and discarding it to the floor. It almost hits Pony in the face, and the dog wisely slinks off into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Veronica inhales sharply at all the muscles on display before her, and reaches out to run her fingers over the ridges of his stomach. Logan's been in great shape for years now, but he always seems to look just that little bit more broad and chiselled when he comes back from deployment—a result of passing the time in the ship's gym when he's not flying, it seems.</p>
<p>With a small, indulgent smile, Logan reaches for her hand, lifting it from his stomach and kissing her knuckles before spinning her around so her back is facing him. He lets go of her, slipping his hands under the hem of her shirt and resting them on her waist for a moment, then slides them up, bringing the shirt with them. She lifts her arms so he can pull it off, then shivers when he runs the backs of his fingers down over her skin.</p>
<p>Turning her to face him again, he pulls her in, one hand cradling the back of her head, the other tight around her lower back, holding her against him as he kisses her hungrily.</p>
<p>Veronica's head is spinning as he sinks backwards onto the couch, bringing her with him as he stretches out along the cushions. <em>He's here. He's really here.</em> She's been alone for six long, long months, and she wasn't even expecting him back for another couple weeks at least, but now his strong, warm, half-naked body is pressed against hers on their cramped sofa, and it's perfect.</p>
<p>Contorting herself on the tiny couch, she tries to tug off her shoes, Logan chuckling beside her when she struggles, before reaching down to help her out. The shoes go flying, along with her jeans and panties.</p>
<p>"We need to get a bigger couch," she mutters, looking up at him with a soft smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he agrees wholeheartedly, shifting away from her a little so he can shimmy out of his sweatpants, before reaching for her. "Come here."</p>
<p>He tugs her on top of him, and there's just barely enough room for her knees to straddle his waist, but she's so wet and ready for him that she doesn't care.</p>
<p>"God." He hisses out a breath, gripping her hips as she sinks down on him, uncomfortable position be damned.</p>
<p>"Uh huh..." she murmurs in agreement, letting her fingers roam over his chest as she rocks above him.</p>
<p>He's looking up at her with a heated, loaded gaze that makes her heart pound even faster.</p>
<p>"What?" she whispers curiously.</p>
<p>He just gives a slight shake of his head. "You're too far away."</p>
<p>Before she can ask what he wants to do about it, his fingers dig further into her hips and his impressive stomach muscles ripple as he pulls himself up to sitting, the change in position pushing him even further inside her. His arms come around her back and he unhooks her bra, kissing her again as he gently lowers the straps down her arms and tosses the garment to the floor.</p>
<p>"Wait a sec," she whispers against his lips, before lifting herself off him.</p>
<p>Veronica gestures for him to turn and sit back against the cushions, his feet flat on the floor, and when he complies, she lowers herself back down onto him.</p>
<p>She sighs with pleasure at the feel of him filling her again. "That's better."</p>
<p>Her arms come around his neck once more, holding him close as they move together. She can't get enough of him. Her entire body is thrumming with love and desire and need, and even when she's wrapped around him like this, it still doesn't feel close enough. She wants to just, like, crawl inside his skin or something.</p>
<p>Logan's hands come to her ass again, hoisting her up so he can drive into her, and the change in pace sends tingles up her spine. Her breath starts coming in short pants, white-hot pleasure building deep inside her, and she holds him tightly, eyes squeezed shut, as she tips over the edge. She's still riding out the orgasm when Logan comes with a groan a moment later, his forehead pressing against her shoulder and hands moving up and down her back.</p>
<p>As Veronica catches her breath, Logan's fingers running deliciously along her spine, she lets her hand drift down over his shoulder. She frowns when she sees an angry red bruise on his shoulder blade.</p>
<p>"Hey, what happened?" she asks in concern.</p>
<p>"Huh?" he responds breathlessly, nuzzling his nose in her neck.</p>
<p>"This bruise." She gently runs her fingers over the damaged skin.</p>
<p>"Later, okay?" he mumbles against her skin.</p>
<p>Veronica hesitates. She doesn't want to leave it until later, she wants to know <em>now</em>. As much as she tries not to, she can't help worrying when he deploys, the thought of anything happening to him too horrible to even contemplate.</p>
<p>Before she can protest further, Logan lifts his head and kisses her. "Let's take this to the bedroom."</p>
<p>"You got it, Officer."</p>
<p>She slides off his lap and holds her hand out to him. He takes it and lets her pull him up off the couch, but before he does anything else, he locks eyes with her, and lifts both hands, running them through her hair and then down her back. The touch, so uniquely Logan, makes her shiver.</p>
<p>"I love you," he whispers softly, resting his forehead against hers.</p>
<p>"I love you, too."</p>
<p>Smiling widely, he takes her hand again, tugging her across the room. He moves so quickly that she trips over her feet and falls into him in the hallway. He laughs and grabs her around the waist, spinning her into his arms and pressing her up against the wall.</p>
<p>"Up," he commands, and really, who is she to say no to that?</p>
<p>She jumps up, clamping her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms tightly around him, cradling his head with one hand, as if he might disappear if she lets go.</p>
<p>They stumble into the bedroom, still kissing as Logan lowers her to the bed. She smiles up at him, joy and happiness threatening to bubble over. <em>He's here</em>. <em>He's home</em>.</p>
<p>He lowers his mouth to hers again, but as she sinks back into the bed, she encounters an errant pillow and grabs it, pulling it out of the way. Logan rises up to help her toss it aside, before settling back over her, his naked body covering hers as she flings a second pillow to the floor. He's hard again, and his length slides deliciously against her clit, sending tingles radiating through her entire body.</p>
<p>She needs him so badly.</p>
<p>Lifting her mouth to his ear, she whispers desperately, "Fuck me, Logan."</p>
<p>And he does, entering her in one smooth, swift motion that makes her gasp, and then wasting no time in thrusting steadily and deeply inside her, hitting every single incredible spot right where she needs it. His head drops to her shoulder, kissing her neck as she clings to him tightly. She closes her eyes, head tipping back against the remaining pillows as she savours every single moment of their mind-blowing reunion.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two hours later, and completely sated, Veronica steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself as she approaches Logan, who is standing naked in front of the mirror and running a hand-towel over his hair.</p>
<p>"So…" she murmurs, stepping up behind him and running her fingers over his injured shoulder. "You gonna tell me what happened?"</p>
<p>He sighs, lowering the hand-towel and catching her eye in the mirror. "It was nothing, Veronica."</p>
<p>Her heart skips a beat as thoughts of what might cause a bruise like that flit through her mind.</p>
<p>"Don't give me that 'it was nothing' crap." She gives a scoff. "I can handle the gory details, you know."</p>
<p>"I'm serious," he says, still looking at her in the mirror.</p>
<p>"So am I," she retorts, moving to his side and hopping up onto the counter beside him. "I worry about you, and I'd much rather just know the truth than let my imagination run wild."</p>
<p>He nods, moving to stand in front of her. She parts her legs so he can step between them, and his hands slide under the towel, coming to rest on her bare thighs.</p>
<p>"It was just from a routine training session in the gym a few days ago," he tells her, fingers gently stroking her legs. "Cosmo got carried away, knocked me off my feet, and I caught my shoulder on something on the way down." He smiles soothingly. "I'm fine. Honest."</p>
<p>"You sure?" She hates that she gets this way about his work, but she can't help it; his job can be fucking dangerous.</p>
<p>"I'm sure." He leans forward, kissing her nose, before pressing his lips to hers.</p>
<p>"Well, okay, then," she murmurs when they part.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's get dressed," he suggests. "I'm starving."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that evening, when they've finally cobbled together some sandwiches for dinner—quite a feat, given they can't keep their hands off each other—Veronica curls up on the couch with a leftover sandwich, while Logan starts preparing for bed. It's still early, but she can't blame him; he's been working hard, has travelled for days to get back from who knows where or what time-zone, and after a full afternoon and evening of sex, he's gotta be exhausted.</p>
<p>"So, where were you this time?" Veronica calls out to him. "No, let me guess: Persian Gulf? South China Sea?"</p>
<p>Logan appears from the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth. "You know, you really shouldn't question the secret whereabouts of a naval aviator."</p>
<p>"Hmm, that's what you say you are," Veronica teases. "I'm still thinking you're an international playboy breaking hearts in exotic lands."</p>
<p>"Well, then," he says, lowering the toothbrush, his mouth quirking up on one side, "it sounds like you should lock me down."</p>
<p>"I already have, right?" She grins at him.</p>
<p>"Right." He gives a decisive nod and a wink. "You certainly have."</p>
<p>He disappears back into the bathroom again and Veronica eyes his duffle bag, just lying there on the floor, piquing her curiosity. She places her plate down on the coffee table and slides off the couch, moving to kneel in front of the bag. Glancing back toward the bathroom to check Logan can't see her, she carefully unzips the bag and slips her hand inside.</p>
<p>"Uh, what are you doing?" Logan's voice right behind her makes her jump.</p>
<p>"Shit! Don't do that!"</p>
<p>She whips her head around to find him smirking down at her, all bare-chested and delectable.</p>
<p>"What exactly do you hope to find in there?" he asks, raising an eyebrow as he gestures to the bag with one hand. "Because if you're looking for clues to where I was, you aren't gonna find any."</p>
<p>"Oh no, I just thought you could be…" She wracks her brain for something plausible, and throws out the first thing that comes to mind. "I dunno… hiding a ring in here or something."</p>
<p>She freezes, mentally cringing when she realises what she's said.</p>
<p>"A ring?" He gives a disbelieving chuckle. "You think I'm hiding an engagement ring in my duffle bag?"</p>
<p>She shrugs, trying to figure out how to cover her slip with the most minimal damage. "Isn't that usually where guys hide rings? Like, in their gym bags, or suitcases?"</p>
<p>He steps around her, coming to kneel in front of her, the bag between them. When she looks up at him, he's watching her with another amused smile, his eyes sparkling with humour.</p>
<p>"Veronica," he says softly. "Do you <em>want</em> me to be hiding a ring in there?"</p>
<p>Her heart starts pounding at that as she stares at him, her mouth going dry. "Is… uh, is that um, you know, a <em>question</em>?"</p>
<p>"Do you want it to be?" he asks, studying her seriously.</p>
<p>She stiffens, eyes widening, a feeling of dread washing over her. <em>This isn't happening. It can't be</em>.</p>
<p>"I… uh, well, I—" she flounders, unable to form any coherent words, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.</p>
<p>Logan's smile stretches wider then, and he lets out a soft chuckle. "Relax, Veronica... there's no ring."</p>
<p>"Oh." She lets out the breath she was holding as relief floods over her. <em>Thank God. </em>"That's a relief."</p>
<p>"Veronica…" He reaches for her hand. "I love you, you know that. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But you've made it clear you don't want to get married, and I respect that decision."</p>
<p>"Thank you." She nods gratefully, allowing herself to relax again.</p>
<p>She sinks down so she's sitting cross-legged on the floor, her hand still in Logan's. He does the same, pushing the bag out of the way and mirroring her position, shifting forward so her knees are touching his shins. He takes hold of her other hand, running his thumbs over the backs of them.</p>
<p>"Veronica," he says again. "You do know we're on the same page here, right?"</p>
<p>"I know," she says quickly, looking down at their joined hands.</p>
<p>"I mean, I can't say I wouldn't jump at the chance to marry you if you wanted to," he admits, "but we've talked about this before. I know how you feel and I would never try to force you into anything you didn't want or weren't completely comfortable with."</p>
<p>"I know you wouldn't," she says softly. "It's just… that stupid joke just came out of my mouth, and before I could take it back, you were kneeling in front of me, looking at me all serious like that, and it freaked me out."</p>
<p>"I know." Logan nods. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have led you on."</p>
<p>"No, you shouldn't," she admonishes. "You almost gave me a heart attack."</p>
<p>He tugs on her hands, urging her into his lap. She follows, straddling his hips, and one of his hands comes up to cradle her back as the other smooths through her hair.</p>
<p>"We all good here?" he asks gently.</p>
<p>Veronica smiles, slipping her arms around his neck. "We are."</p>
<p>"Good." He leans in to kiss her. "Because I don't think I can stay awake much longer. You wore me out, Mars."</p>
<p>Veronica grins. "Glad to be of service, sir."</p>
<p>She kisses him again, unable to get enough of him, and is just starting to get lost in it when Logan pulls back with a grunt.</p>
<p>"What?" she asks, hazily.</p>
<p>"Uh, in order for me to actually get to bed, you're gonna have to get off me."</p>
<p>"Sorry." Veronica scrambles to her feet, then holds out her hands to help him up.</p>
<p>She keeps hold of his hand, one arm curling around his, as he makes his way back to the bedroom. When she walks with him all the way to the bed, he looks down at her in bemusement.</p>
<p>"What're you doing?"</p>
<p>She frowns. "Uh, going to bed? Why, what are <em>you</em> doing?"</p>
<p>"But it's only eight-thirty." He looks confused. "Don't you have that meeting to go to with your dad tonight?"</p>
<p>"Logan, I haven't seen you in six months; you just got back. I'm not going anywhere." Veronica smiles up at him. "Besides, you wore me out, too."</p>
<p>"Well, all right, then." He gives an indulgent grin.</p>
<p>"Whatd'ya say, sailor, shall we to bed?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Veronica is having the best dream ever: Logan is here, in their bed, and not deployed God knows where halfway across the world. His hands are cupping her breasts, thumbs running across her sensitive nipples, as his mouth covers her centre, tongue lapping at her clit. She groans, her fingers sliding into his hair, gripping tightly as she spreads her legs wider for him. He gives her right nipple a tug, drawing another groan from her throat, then flattens his palm against her chest, running it down over her stomach.</p>
<p>He lifts his head for a moment, shooting her a wicked grin as he runs his fingers through her slick folds, then slides two of them inside her.</p>
<p>"Fuck, yeah," she mutters throatily. "Don't stop."</p>
<p>"Don't plan on it." He winks, before lowering his mouth to her again, his words vibrating against her as he adds, "Got a lot of time to make up for."</p>
<p>She arches her back, her eyes closing and her head falling back against the pillows, and as he works his magic, her chest tightens, heart filling with desire and love for him. She comes with a cry, feeling like she's floating on air as uncontrollable shudders overtake her body. The force of her orgasm tears her from her sleep and she gasps in both pleasure and shock when she realises this is not a dream at all.</p>
<p>Eyes flying open, she looks down to see Logan settled between her legs, grinning up at her with a self-satisfied expression.</p>
<p>"Morning, ma'am," he says teasingly.</p>
<p>"You're really here…" is all she can manage, barely able to catch her breath. "I thought I was dreaming."</p>
<p>"I'm really here," he assures her. "Remember yesterday?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I remember." She smiles, running her hands gently through his hair.</p>
<p>He kisses her inner thigh, before rising up on his knees and settling over her, his erection nestling between her legs. She sighs with pleasure, her hips tilting up, seeking the much-needed friction between their bodies. Logan lowers his head for a kiss, letting her taste herself on his lips, before entering her smoothly.</p>
<p>He feels so good, and Veronica's been deprived of his touch for so long that she wraps her arms and legs tightly around him and holds him as close as she can as he thrusts forcefully into her, making her feel every second of it. When she comes, Logan following a moment after, it's so intense she almost blacks out, and it's almost a full minute before she comes back to herself.</p>
<p>"Wow…" she gets out eventually. "What a wake-up call."</p>
<p>Logan chuckles breathlessly against her shoulder. "Right?"</p>
<p>He lifts his upper body, supporting his weight on his forearms as he kisses her, long and deep and slow. When the weight of him atop her becomes an issue, she gently pushes on his shoulder and he rolls to the side, settling onto his back, and Veronica snuggles against him, sliding one leg over his.</p>
<p>"For the record, you can wake me like that anytime," she murmurs, pressing her lips to his sweat-glistening chest.</p>
<p>He gives an amused snort. "You say that now, but I know how this goes. You'll be singing a different tune once we're over this honeymoon period, and you've been up half the night on a stake-out and you're moaning about me disturbing your beauty sleep."</p>
<p>"Shh…" She presses two fingers to his mouth. "You're spoiling this happy moment."</p>
<p>He kisses her fingers, and the caress sends tingles along her arms.</p>
<p>"So," she says, lowering her hand and sliding her arm around his waist. "What are your plans for the day?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, staying in bed with you?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, no can do, buddy." She pats his stomach. "I have to work today."</p>
<p>"I know… wishful thinking on my part." His hand comes up to stroke her hair. "Actually, I told Dick I'd hang with him this afternoon, and I have an appointment with Jane at eleven."</p>
<p>"You're seeing her already?" Veronica lifts her head to look up at him. "You haven't even been back twenty-four hours yet."</p>
<p>"Talking to her helps me decompress after a deployment," he says, caressing a strand of her hair between his finger and thumb. "Helps to put things into perspective."</p>
<p>"I know," she says. He's mentioned it before. "Just feels like you should give yourself a bit more time to readjust first."</p>
<p>He shakes his head. "The sooner I talk it out, the quicker I can deal and get on with my life here."</p>
<p>Veronica nods, though she frowns at his words. She lifts her head again, resting her chin on his chest as she says softly, "You know you can talk to me about stuff, too?"</p>
<p>He smiles, his arm coming around her shoulder and squeezing gently. "I know that, but there are some things I need to talk about that require a professional's expertise. Besides, I don't want to burden you with them."</p>
<p>"I don't mind," she tells him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but <em>I</em> do."</p>
<p>Something in his voice indicates that the subject is closed, so she lets it go, instead snuggling against his side, head coming to his chest again. They lie together in comfortable silence for a few moments, before she remembers what she was going to tell him last night.</p>
<p>"Wallace and Shae have invited me over for dinner tonight," she says. "Would you be up for it, too?"</p>
<p>"Sure." He kisses the top of her head. "It'll be good to catch up with them."</p>
<p>"Great. I'll let them know when I'm in the office."</p>
<p>Logan shifts beneath her, glancing at the clock. "How long until you have to leave?"</p>
<p>Veronica smirks, and moves to straddle him as she answers his unspoken question. "Definitely long enough for another round."</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Veronica gets home from work that evening, she finds Logan lounging on the sofa, watching TV and munching on a plate of fresh fruit.</p>
<p>"You know, you're gonna spoil your appetite," she notes, sliding her arms out of her jacket and slipping her shoes off. "Wallace is expecting us in less than two hours."</p>
<p>He shifts on the couch, tilting his head back so he can see her. "I'm sure I can handle it. I'm a big boy."</p>
<p>"That you are," she agrees with a grin.</p>
<p>He smirks up at her as she approaches the couch, and lifts his arm in invitation. Veronica smiles back as she climbs over him and settles between his side and the back of the sofa, lifting her head for a kiss before resting it against his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Good day?" he asks, putting the plate down on the coffee table so he can wrap his arms around her.</p>
<p>"Eh." Veronica shrugs. "I'd rather have spent it with you."</p>
<p>"Me, too."</p>
<p>"How about you?" she asks. "All good?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I mean, Dick's… well, Dick. He's good," he says. "And my session with Jane went well."</p>
<p>"Glad to hear it."</p>
<p>She relaxes, turning her attention to the TV, enjoying being able to curl up with him like this again. Logan's fingers begin running through her hair, and she sighs with contentment at the tingly feeling his touch evokes. His lips press against the crown of her head and she smiles.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of watching TV together, Logan speaks up. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something."</p>
<p>Veronica frowns, not liking the sound of that. "Hmm, sounds vaguely ominous."</p>
<p>"It's not." She can hear the smile in his tone. "At least, it shouldn't be."</p>
<p>"Okay." She's feeling a little hesitant, but she owes it to him to let him speak. "Go on."</p>
<p>"Something Jane said today got me thinking. Actually," he amends, "it's something I've been thinking about for a while." He stops for a moment, then sucks in a breath, like he's steeling himself. "I think it could be good for us to talk to someone. You know, together."</p>
<p>Surprised, Veronica lifts her upper body so she can look at him. "Together? Like couples' therapy?"</p>
<p>He gives a one-shouldered shrug. "Yeah, I guess."</p>
<p>"Why?" is her first response. "We're not having problems… right?"</p>
<p>"Right," he confirms with a nod. "We aren't. It's just—"</p>
<p>"So, why would we need couples' therapy?"</p>
<p>"It's not that we <em>need</em> it, it's…" Logan sighs, his eyes flicking to the ceiling. "You know what, never mind. Forget I said anything."</p>
<p>"No." Veronica sits up, her legs wedged in the small space between him and the couch. "What were you gonna say?"</p>
<p>Logan sits up, too, giving Veronica the chance to settle more comfortably beside him.</p>
<p>"Look." He takes her hand, running his thumb over the back of it. "I'm not saying it's something we <em>have</em> to do, but I just think it might help us to understand each other better, maybe give us some healthy ways to cope with, you know"—He makes a gesture with his free hand—"all the deployments and shit."</p>
<p>Veronica frowns again, feeling a little hurt. "You don't think we understand each other?"</p>
<p>"No, that's not what I'm saying." He runs a hand through his hair in frustration.</p>
<p>"Because, Logan, you understand me better than anyone in the world," she says quietly. "And I like to think I understand you that well, too."</p>
<p>"You do." His expression softens. "That's not what I meant."</p>
<p>"And if we need to talk about stuff," she continues, "we can talk here, alone. We don't need to be mediated by some therapist."</p>
<p>Logan's lips quirk up at that and he gives a soft chuckle.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Veronica, getting you to talk about your feelings is like drawing blood from a stone."</p>
<p>"It is not," she says indignantly. "I talk about my feelings all the time."</p>
<p>He chuckles. "I don't think <em>'Ooh, don't stop, that feels so good</em>' counts."</p>
<p>She leans forward and swats his arm. "I'm serious, Logan. If you wanna talk, we'll talk, just the two of us. I don't need someone else there too, judging me for how I feel."</p>
<p>"That's not how it works, and you know it," he shoots back. "Miss Psych Degree."</p>
<p>She narrows her eyes at him. "Very funny."</p>
<p>He has a point, but just because she has a psychology degree doesn't mean that she's comfortable with going to therapy herself.</p>
<p>He tries again. "I'm just saying—"</p>
<p>"Stop. Please." She holds up a hand. "Can we not right now?"</p>
<p>He looks like he wants to say more, but thankfully he relents, sitting back and nodding.</p>
<p>"Okay. We'll put a pin in it for now."</p>
<p>"Thank you." She gives him a grateful smile. "It's not that I don't—It's just… you've only been back a day and I want to enjoy <em>this</em>"—she gestures between them—"for a while."</p>
<p>He returns her smile. "It's okay. I understand."</p>
<p>Pony chooses that moment to get up from her bed behind the couch and start whining, pawing at the door.</p>
<p>"She needs to go out," says Veronica, sliding off the sofa and moving to put her shoes back on.</p>
<p>"I'll come with you," says Logan, standing up and sliding his feet into a pair of flip-flops.</p>
<p>"Okay." Veronica nods easily, as she clips Pony's leash to her collar. "Come on, Pone, let's go."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Fennel's new house is a lovely, modern two-storey located on the edge of the 09 zip code. It's not the kind of house Veronica would choose to live in herself, but it's perfect for Wallace and Shae. He's done all right for himself: good job at Neptune High, married to a lawyer, and the cutest son ever.</p>
<p>Wallace opens the door to her and Logan with 21-month-old Noah balanced on his hip and Veronica can't help but smile when Logan's face lights up at the sight of him.</p>
<p>"Noah, my little man!" He reaches out and lifts the toddler from Wallace's arms, cradling the back of Noah's head as he shifts him onto his own hip. "Look how big you got!"</p>
<p>From his new, higher position in Logan's arms, Noah reaches out, pointing to Veronica. "On-Kuh."</p>
<p>"Yes, that's Veronica." Logan nods, exchanging a grin with her. "Well done."</p>
<p>"He hasn't managed his 'v's or 'r's yet, but we're working on it, aren't we, Supafly?" says Wallace.</p>
<p>"We certainly are," Veronica agrees, as Wallace gestures for them to step inside the house.</p>
<p>Logan makes a beeline for the living room with Noah, while Veronica watches him go with a soft smile.</p>
<p>As happy as she was for Wallace when he and Shae announced they were expecting, Veronica's never been that comfortable around babies, and was hesitant to spend much time around Noah at first, but once she got used to interacting with and looking after him, she found herself falling in love with the little boy. She might not be eager to have a child herself, but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy taking care of Wallace's son. In fact, babysitting him has helped a lot while Logan has been away; the toddler has been a welcome distraction, and he goes a long way to taking her mind off being alone.</p>
<p>"He's good with him," Wallace observes, standing beside Veronica.</p>
<p>"He is." She nods. "Not better than me though, right?"</p>
<p>Wallace grins, nudging her shoulder. "'Course not. You're his favourite Aunt Veronica."</p>
<p>"Too right, I am," she agrees wholeheartedly.</p>
<p>She makes her way down the hall to the living room, where she greets Shae, complimenting her on the delicious aromas emanating from the kitchen and handing her the bottle they brought with them. After chatting with Shae for a couple of minutes, she joins Logan on the sofa, where he's in the middle of lifting Noah into the air, causing the toddler to giggle uncontrollably.</p>
<p>"You boys are getting reacquainted, I see," she teases. "Watch out, he might just barf on you if you keep that up."</p>
<p>Logan smirks, bringing Noah back down to his lap.</p>
<p>"Well, in that case… here." He hands him over to her. "It's your turn."</p>
<p>"Thanks a lot!" she protests, though she softens immediately when she looks down at Noah. She lifts him up so he's standing on her knees, and he reaches out to place his hands on her cheeks. "Hi, bud. You gonna be good and not puke on your Auntie Veronica?"</p>
<p>Logan gives a chuckle, leaning forward to kiss the top of Noah's head, and then Veronica's temple, before standing up and heading over to help Shae in the kitchen. As he and Wallace's wife start chatting while preparing the dinner, Wallace joins Veronica on the couch, taking Logan's seat.</p>
<p>"Bet you're glad to get Logan back early."</p>
<p>"Yep." Veronica's gaze travels across the room to where Logan is standing. "Best surprise ever."</p>
<p>"I bet."</p>
<p>Logan looks up, catching her eye, and gives her a small grin. She smiles back, then returns her attention to Noah, who has decided he's had enough of sitting in her lap and wriggles out of her arms and down to the floor so he can play with his toys instead.</p>
<p>"Hey, you all right, Vee?" asks Wallace quietly. "You seem kinda distracted."</p>
<p>"I'm fine," she says, her eyes fixed on Noah on the floor. "It's just… something Logan said earlier got me thinking. No big deal."</p>
<p>"Anything I can help with?"</p>
<p>She shakes her head, then changes her mind, leaning in and lowering her voice as she says, "He suggested <em>couples' </em>therapy. Can you believe it?"</p>
<p>"Well, I—"</p>
<p>"I don't get it. We're fine. We aren't having problems—he admitted as much—but he still thinks we should go. Said it might be good for us," she says. "I mean, that's crazy, right? Can you imagine <em>us</em> in therapy?"</p>
<p>Wallace studies her thoughtfully for a moment before the corner of his mouth ticks up. "Well, he does have a point. It <em>could</em> be good for you."</p>
<p>Her eyebrows rise in disbelief. "You're taking <em>his</em> side?"</p>
<p>"I'm not taking sides, Vee," he tells her. "But therapy really can help to strengthen a relationship, even when you aren't working through any problems. I thought you, of all people, would know that with that psych background of yours."</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes. "Oh, not you, too."</p>
<p>Wallace shifts to face her better. "Look, Veronica, only you can decide what you're comfortable with, but I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss it. Therapy has been really great for Shae and I."</p>
<p>"You guys go to therapy?" She's shocked. "But you have a <em>great</em> marriage."</p>
<p>"<em>Exactly</em>," Wallace says pointedly. "Our marriage is so strong because we work hard at it, and for us, part of that work involves seeing a therapist."</p>
<p>"Wow." Veronica tries to take that in. Wallace has blindsided her here.</p>
<p>"It's important that we talk things through instead of letting them fester," Wallace continues, "and working with a therapist really allows us to do that in a safe space, with no judgement."</p>
<p>"Really?" Veronica's brows knit together. She doesn't really know what to think right now.</p>
<p>"Really," he confirms. "Just saying, don't knock it until you try it. You might find it's not what you expect at all."</p>
<p>"I'll think about it," Veronica relents eventually, before reaching over to give him a quick hug. "Thanks, Papa Bear."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dinner is great—it's always fun to catch up with Wallace and Shae, especially when Logan's home—but by the time they get home, after a hilarious game of Cards Against Humanity, Veronica is flagging, and she knows Logan must be too, despite his insistence to the contrary.</p>
<p>Her talk with Wallace earlier has been playing on her mind, though, and as they get ready for bed, she can't help bringing it up.</p>
<p>"Hey, did you know Wallace and Shae go to therapy together?"</p>
<p>"Uh huh." Logan nods as he pulls a t-shirt on over his head—not that he needs to, since it'll be coming off again very soon.</p>
<p>Veronica frowns, taking a seat on the bed and reaching for her bottle of lotion. "Since when?"</p>
<p>He looks to her in question. "Since when have I known, or since when have they been going to therapy?"</p>
<p>"Um, both?"</p>
<p>"Uh, a few months, maybe? I dunno." He shrugs. "Wallace mentioned it last year before I deployed."</p>
<p>"How come he told you and not me?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, Veronica." Logan sinks down onto the bed, giving a sigh. "We were hanging out one day, and he happened to mention it."</p>
<p>She looks down at the bottle in her hands, feeling miffed. "Why do you seem to know my best friend better than I do these days?"</p>
<p>Logan shifts closer to her on the bed.</p>
<p>"I don't," he says softly. "It was one conversation, Veronica. You've spent the last six months with him. I think he only brought it up because he knows I see Jane."</p>
<p>Veronica takes that in, then nods, turning her body on the bed so their knees are touching. "Look, about what you suggested earlier…"</p>
<p>"Yeah?" He's looking at her intently, and it almost makes her want to shy away from his gaze.</p>
<p>"It's not that I'm against therapy," she starts, "I mean, it would be pretty hypocritical if I was, given my background… it's just that, I'm not sure it's something <em>I</em> can do."</p>
<p>"Veronica," Logan starts to interrupt, but she holds her hand up to halt him.</p>
<p>"Wait, hear me out. I know therapy has really helped you, and from what Wallace said this evening, it's been good for him and Shae too," she admits, "but the idea of <em>us</em> going… you know, you and me confiding in a stranger about the intimate details of our relationship… I just, I don't think I can do that. It's too personal."</p>
<p>A look of understanding crosses Logan's face, and he nods. "Okay."</p>
<p>"Okay?" Veronica's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Just like that?"</p>
<p>"Just like that," he confirms. "Veronica, the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable or try to push this on you. If you don't want to go, we won't go. It was just a suggestion."</p>
<p>"Thank you." She reaches out to squeeze his forearm gratefully.</p>
<p>He gives her a nod of acknowledgement, before his lips twitch. "But you know you're not getting off that easy, right?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I'm gonna be holding you to what you said earlier," he tells her, "you know: <em>'if you wanna talk, we'll talk, just the two of us</em>'."</p>
<p>Veronica opens her mouth to protest, but she closes it again a moment later. He's just thrown her own words right back at her and she doesn't have a leg to stand on.</p>
<p>"All right," she agrees slowly. "We'll talk."</p>
<p>Logan's small smile widens into a pleased grin. "Great."</p>
<p>"Just… not right now, okay?"</p>
<p>Logan leans in even closer, his hand coming up under her hair to cup the back of her head, as his mouth hovers barely an inch from hers.</p>
<p>"Definitely not right now," he agrees softly, his lips brushing over hers for a second, before he kisses her deeply.</p>
<p>As he lowers her to the bed, the lotion bottle slipping from her fingers and landing with a dull thump on the carpet, Veronica tugs at his shirt, urging it upwards. He breaks the kiss for a second to pull it off and then settles over her. She sighs with contentment as his mouth travels along her jaw and down the side of her neck, her hands running up and down the smooth, warm, muscled skin of his back. She loves this man so much, more than she ever thought possible, and she can't imagine ever letting him go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>